


BEAUTIFULLY TAINTED [o. tooru]

by weewooweowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M, Fallen Angels, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weewooweowo/pseuds/weewooweowo
Summary: "tell me, is this a dream or am i really in fucking hell."angels and demons AU!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 5





	BEAUTIFULLY TAINTED [o. tooru]

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on wattpad ! it's by the username @ weewooweowo

Despite the beauty and peace that the endless sky had to offer, there was always something keeping Oikawa from feeling at rest. He constantly battled against his anger; a bubbling jealousy brewing within him every day that he remembered how much lesser he was than their "great God." Every day was the same as he greeted fallen souls in to their world; inviting them into a sickening contract of devotion as their forms disintegrated into nothing but light. He hated his job, and yet, continued as though there was nothing wrong, not wanting to give Him a reason to look down on him.

"Hey! Why the long face, Azrael? Did another mortal beg you for forgiveness?" In the heavens, they were not referred to with their mortal names; they were only called by said names when speaking to their God as a way to remember that they were not on the same level as Him. Raguel, or Hinata, often came around his area, practically sensing the frustration and hatred from the other side of the world. He would always hang around him, wanting to relax his mind in hopes of achieving the great harmony in heaven he has always dreamed of. It was annoying; his self-centered ideals making him cringe every time he looked into his honey-brown eyes.

"None of your business," He got up from his seat at the edge of the sky, dusting off his white robes and stretching out his wings. It had been a while since he had stood; having no purpose but to drag humans into a world they thought they knew, "how about you teach those lowly beings to keep their hands to themselves. You don't know how many times I've had to deal with their tainted hands on my silks."

"Come on, they're not that bad! At least you don't have to look over the other organisms like lions or whales like Ariel does—"

"While it might sound bad out of context, it is actually quite peaceful," Ariel, mortal name Asahi, was quite interesting in nature (haha), but definitely not someone he would willingly go to as he was very focused on his job, "it's not all lions and whales, you know. I get to look over the young, and watch as life continues to prosper on the world. It's magical."

"You're too sappy, Ariel."

"Well, that's why you are here, Michael," in walked Michael; his wings twitching outward as he landed in front of them. He had much more of a liking towards Iwaizumi, enjoying his straight forward ideas, but disliking his strict nature when it came to their God, "if ever we need to be strong, your power will come to bring us holy victory."

"Yeah! I like the sound of that!" Hinata smacked Iwaizumi's back hard, earning a glare from the stoic, armored man until he broke, smiling at his friend. He only sighed, his discontent growing as he watched the three laugh, enjoying themselves without a care in the world. 

Why couldn't he simply escape? Why was it that he needed to do as he was told? His life was his to control, so why didn't he simply jump off this cloud and see what awaited him down below?

As he thought this, he heard the loud baritone of the trumpets, the Cherubim calling them towards the Eden's waters for them to soak their tainted skin and doubts away. It was necessary to soak in these baths time after time because the mortals often shared their sins with them, making their minds wander and think of negativity. Their soft, creamy skin would lose the light it had been gifted, making them lose the protection they once had against the darkness of the world. The worse the sins shared with them, the more tainted their skins became and the more time they needed to soak. It was dire because an Archangel with tainted skin served no use, so they would be converted to mere angels and replaced with a more worthy being.

While he often had "negative" thoughts, one thing that kept him from tainting was that these ideas were not given to him by humans, but created by his own will. He was not tainted in any way, he was only speaking his truths.

Flying alongside his Archangels, they arrived at a soothing paradise of beautiful, creamy, white waters that flowed down from seemingly nothing, all controlled by the Cherubs who followed through with every order given by their God. There stood Yael, or Kenma, with his ombre hair longer than he remembered. It must have been a couple years since their last soak, probably an attempt from their God to purify him once and for all. He had made him follow along the Seraphim for a decade or two to try and make him change his ways, and yet, it only made his despise grow.

Reluctantly, he undressed with the rest of the Archangels, getting neck-deep in the waters and watching as the others' eyes began to relax in a way his never could. It only angered him more to think that any doubts they might have had were all erased by just the touch of the holy springs; that doubt being key to the truth. 

"I heard you were very upset earlier, Azrael," Raphael, or Sugawara, lifted his head from beneath the waters, flipping his grey hair in a way that made everyone giggle, "do you need me to heal you at all?"

"No, I'm sure you can put yourself to better use."

"Stop it Azrael, how many times do we need to remind you that there is no reason for you to be so negative. Just allow the holy divinity of our God to clear your mind of any doubt those mortals have planted in your mind." Gabriel sat up, his eyes stern and in charge. Otherwise known as Daichi, he was in charge of the Archangels; making sure everything was in order, specifically Oikawa. Yeah, he didn't like him either.

"Your God, not ours," He was getting irritated, knowing the dam holding in all these emotions was about to break, "can't you see? There is no reason for any of this. There is no need for us to exist, and no need for us to serve someone so dedicatedly if we are merely peasants to Him."

"Silence yourself! We must exist for our God, so as to continue undoing the terrors that those fallen angels are causing! If we do not, then we will only burden our King, and ruin the beautiful world that he has created."

With every word he spoke, his frustration grew; this was the first time he was ever voicing his opinion, and yet, there was this overwhelming feeling that this would be the last.

"Created? How do we know that he has created this world, and even if he has, how can we say for certain that it is for the greater good and not for maliciousness!"

"Oi-, no, Azrael—"

"No! None of you understand the horrors of that world of mortals, not at all! Not even you, Raguel, who is much closer to that world than I am," they stared at him in horror, their faces all fearful of what he would say next, "as much as I may hate those disgusting creatures, there is no denying that they are pets to this trash of a God! You may not want to say it, so I will."

"W-What are you going to say...?" Hinata looked at him, his eyes terrified as he watched his lips move, probably not even being able to process the things he was saying beforehand. Daichi only watched him, anger possibly topping his own, being held back only by the strong arm of Iwaizumi, who looked to him in disappointment. Sugawara looked anywhere but at him, still trying to block out the words he had spoken, and Asahi's wings trembled, afraid of the sin he was hearing.

"The truth," he stood, pulling on his robes and looking down at the angels before him, feeling powerful in that moment, "that this God is nothing but trash, and should be replac—"

Suddenly, the Cherubs halted their movements; standing as still as statues as the Seraphs entered the area. To the others, this was strange considering the Seraphs, if ever they needed to soak, would have gone to a much cleaner and dignified area than the ones for Archangels. But Oikawa had seen the Cherub Arael watching him intently, his midnight blue eyes boring into him as he spoke so disrespectfully about his King. Kageyama had had his eyes on him from the moment he entered the waters; waiting for an opening to throw him from the heavens and rid of him. He had sent an angel to the Seraphs, probably telling them all about what he had said.

Raziel, Rabia, and Kemiel entered the area; their six wings spread wide like those things Ariel called birds when they wanted to conceive. No one was allowed to know the Seraphs mortal names since they were considered higher beings than simple angels even though all they did was hang around that trash. Raziel, with his angry, intimidating eyes, was the youngest of the three; his dark eyes and hair matching the type of bodyguard effect that God of theirs probably wanted, too intimidated of being overthrown. Rabia, on the other hand, had a wide smile on his face. Walking with confidence, he was only living in the moment; the dumbest of the three, he looked at him with gold, bird eyes, trying to get a reaction out of him.

Kemiel, on the other hand, was aware of the situation, but showed no reaction as he came up to him, looking him dead in the eyes as he spoke.

"As the voice of the Lord, we come to you now to ask you to follow us to the throne of our Holy God." The Archangels did not move to testify; they were already suffering of embarrassment, knowing well the effects that one could have on the seven. Uriel was lucky he was busy with his duties to come soak in the moment.

He stood in silence, looking into Kemiel's hazel eyes, searching for something, anything, to tell him what was about to happen to him. There was nothing.

"...Okay." Turning around, Kemiel spread his wings and flew, Rabia and Raziel following, and finally, Oikawa. It did not take very long to get to their destination, immediately recognizing it by the regality of it all. They had heard of how beautiful his throne was; giant and spacious for the fake King.

They flew through the large space, tiny in comparison to the tall, engraved walls that held every angel's name ever so as to remember the people who served him eternally. He saw as Kemiel prepared his descent; stopping at a large door that leaked bright, white light like it was liquid. Once they had all landed, Kemiel looked towards Oikawa with an uncharacteristic emotion for the Seraph that sent chills down his spine. Pity.

Rabia knocked, then pushed the doors wide open for them to enter, earning himself a slap on the back of his head by Raziel. They entered the white space; Oikawa had trouble adjusting his eyes to the pure light, not as used to it as the Seraphs as they hurried their way towards their God. They made it there sooner than he had because when he looked to that man on the throne, he saw them kneeled before Him, their heads touching the floor as they prayed. He had never seen the God; he sat tall and strong, with piercing, brown eyes and a face so serious it made him want to fly away. He couldn't think; only stood as he took in this God before him.

Breaking the silence, he spoke to him for the first time in his life.

"Oikawa Tooru; Azrael, Angel of Death, why is it that you speak so lowly of me when I am the very hands that created you." All the fear he felt melted away in that moment, his words enough to break his silence once more.

"What do you mean 'speak lowly of you'? I am merely speaking truths that have been proven to me time and time again as I watch how the world of the mortals falls apart in your hands; our tasks only further sinking them into a false narrative that they so desperately believe! How is it that you can sit here and watch them all burn if not intentionally wishing them pain?"

He did not respond. His eyes stared deep into his, trying to find some type of "good" in him. A reason to keep him around. 

"And now what? This is your chance! To redeem yourself; to prove to me that you are more than I think of you, is it not? Do what these mortals call miracles! Show me your divinity, so that I can get on my knees like those useless Seraphs and praise your divinity!"

"Silence, Oikawa," his mouth shut and that feeling of overwhelming doom came over him again, already knowing his next words, "for I do not need to prove myself to a demon."

With a tap, the Seraphs suddenly surrounded him; holding his arms and legs as they flew towards the edge of the sky. He saw their God stand, his wings spreading before him like a wide cloud; large and spanning thrice his size. He flew to the Seraphs who hovered over nothing, holding him upside down to ruin his balance and make it so that he would not be able to fly back up. As much as it scared him, he was ready. He knew the consequences of his words, and honestly, had been waiting for the day he would be proven right. This "God" who towered over him was nothing but a man with wings; a fellow peasant who played King. Who knew nothing but power.

"Any last words, you demon."

"I'll see you down under, my God." An angel appeared before him with a staff larger than himself, allowing his Lord to take it. With a swing of his arm, he hit him right in the head, knocking him unconscious and letting him fall. As he fell, he could only see the unchanging eyes of the one he was to worship; his cold stare revealing to him the true intentions of his actions.

-

"Who... are you?" A voice came from the forest; piercing, red eyes shining brightly in the thick, cold darkness surrounding them. He didn't know what to do; feeling paralyzed to his core at the slow realization of where he was. Lifting his hand, he saw what he was anticipating; the beautiful, shimmering light that came from him was gone. At last, he had done it.

He had been thrown out of heaven.


End file.
